


What It's About

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children have a way of getting to the heart of the issue,</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's About

**Title:** What It's About  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Albus Potter, James Potter II  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #44: Fathers and sons  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Children have a way of getting to the heart of the issue,  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Silliness. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What It’s About

~

“So you’re moving in with Snape?” James asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes. Just as your mother’s special friends with Viktor, I’m with Severus.”

“So it’s about the sex?” Albus said.

Choking and blushing furiously, Harry sputtered, “No! Well, yes, but not primarily--”

James took pity on him. “You spend a lot of time together, so it makes sense if you move in.”

Clearly relieved, Harry stumbled through the rest of his explanation before leaving the room.

“It’s all about the sex,” Albus said once Harry had left.

James grinned. “Of course, but he doesn’t have to know that we know that.”

~


End file.
